


A holiday to forget

by Hannah_Rebecca



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Heartbreak, Murder Family, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Rebecca/pseuds/Hannah_Rebecca
Summary: Hi there!Im new here and this is my first fan fiction.English is my second language so there may be things that are not right.Hope you guys enjoy the story! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Im new here and this is my first fan fiction.  
> English is my second language so there may be things that are not right.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the story! :D

The train ride back to Riverdale

Betty looked out of the window and saw the familiar setting in the big green forest that passed by. It was a long train ride before they would arrive at Riverdale station. But it didn’t matter to Becky, she didn’t have any desire to come back home anyway. The sun had set and it started to get dark. She began to think of all the things that had happened a couple of months ago but she forced herself to stop. It didn’t matter right now, what mattered was just to take deep breaths and just try to think about the present and nothing else, she thought to herself.

Next to her Jughead was sleeping quietly. His mouth was half open and it looked like he was trying to say something. Betty looked at him and smiled. She was so happy that, after everything that had happened the summer after high school, they had gone through it together and was more in love then ever right now. They had been living in New York now for almost 4 months, even if they had an extremely small apartment which they shared with a guy who probably only had shower 4 times this year, she loved it. They had started there life there. Betty went to NYU where she had a lot of friends and the studies also went well, while Jughead was a freelance writer where he had made some connections. It went well for both of them and most importantly, they had each other.  
They had planned to spend Christmas and new years eve in a cabin upstate which they would have borrowed from a friend of Jughead, just the two of them. Exactly liked they wanted.

But then it happened- the phone call, the phone call that changed everything and was forcing them to go back to Riverdale over the holidays. Becky thought that the drama in Riverdale was finally over and that they could finally move on and just be normal people with normal lifes. But no, the town was back to be dangerous and in total chaos. Unfortunately Betty and Jughead was in the middle of it, even if they now had their life in New York City. Riverdale and their friends there needed their help so they didn’t have any choice.

Jughead was about to wake up in his chair, he looked at Betty with sleepy eyes and kissed her on the cheek.  
-Are we home soon?

-New York is our home now Jughead, so don’t call it that.  
Jughead put his arm around her and held her tight.

-Its okay Betty, we are gonna get through this, I promise you.

The train kept going through the big forest, the night had come and inside one of the compartment were two young adults that had no idea what was about to happen this holiday.


	2. Old friends

Betty and Jughead collected their bags and got ready to get of the train.  
Since they were only planning to stay for 3 weeks and Betty still had her room at her mothers house  
( which still had a bunch of her things) they had only brought one small bag each. Jughead didn't really need much anyway, he never did, just his computer.

Their friends Veronica and Archie were going to wait at the station for them. Betty felt very nervous about seeing Veronica again.  
They hadn't talked at all after the phone call Veronica made 2 weeks ago. The phone call where she told Betty that her father had been murdered.   
Betty hadn't really know what to say except that she was going to find the murderer. She was just so angry, a new murderer in Riverdale. When was it going to stop!

Betty and Jughed first planned to go to Riverdale that very next day but Veronica had told them that it was better if they came when the semester was over, as long as they were there for the funeral, ( which Veronica claimed was going to be very special and beautiful). After that, Betty had only sent the details, letting them know when they would arrive, in a text to Archie. 

These 2 weeks after she had talked to Veronica she had done a lot of research and had tried to find any clues to the murder.  
Veronicas father was a powerful man but didn't do anything illegal, what she know of, and had more friends then enemies. It just didn't make any sense.   
She just hoped that it wasn't a serial killer, like last summer. 

Betty and Jughead arrived at the station and as they got off the train they could feel the cold Winter coming closer, hitting their skin like a thousand knives.   
Of course it was cold in New York as well but everything just felt colder and darker in Riverdale. Veronica came running towards them and behind her came Archie,   
giving them a smile though the rest of his face looked very sad and tired. 

\- Betty!!! Veronica screamed as she hugged Betty tight. 

\- Veronica...I am so sorry. I cant imagine what you are going through right now. Betty said and took her hand and squeezed it. 

\- Betty I am just so happy to see you and so thankful that you and Jughead are here to help us...

-Well, we are here now over the holidays...Betty said and looked at Jughead with a sad face. 

Jughead gave Veronica a big hug and they started talking.

Betty looked over at Archie and started to feel so safe and happy.They had been living next door to each other practically their whole life.  
In middle school and the beginning of high school she had been madly in love with him, but he always just thought of her as a friend.   
Bettys feelings changed when she met Jughead and Archie went on to falling in love with Veronica. The four of them had been through so much together,  
especially the summer after high school. But hopefully it wouldn't be so painful like last time...Betty hoped.

\- Guys, lets go to Pop´s and talk said Archie, trying to sound cheerful but failed deeply.


End file.
